Anna As A Board Head
by Kade Munroe
Summary: Yoh, Horo Horo and Ren get mad at Anna for being so mean. So Hao comes in and transforms her into somethinf compleatly opposite.Please R&R!


Warning, if you like Anna… This is not the Fan Fic for you. So if you like Anna, don't read this, because I know I will get flamers from the people who like Anna, but read this anyway (even though I told them not to). Oh and tiny parts of Gravitation, Yu-Gi-Oh, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts. Thank You. I do not own any anime in the Fanfic. (though I wish I did) but no…I don't ='( Shaman King- Anna Becomes Cool  
  
"Switch off the lights, and close your eyes. Feel the energy inside. Fire!!! Fire!!! Alright! Sharp in the mix. Get the pressure! You've had the time to rest, which is coming to an end and we start again. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. One, two, three ... Fire!!!" Yoh sung happily, while lighting Anna's things on fire.  
"YOH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Anna yelled, walking in the door, to a burning wreck of stuff.  
"Burning things!" Yoh said, pressing play on his CD player. "Switch off the lights, and close your eyes. Feel the energy inside. Fire!!! Fire!!! Alright! Sharp in the mix. Get the pressure! You've had the time to rest, which is coming to an end and we start again. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. Back to the family, a guaranteed emergency, the radical MC HP's got the melody. One, two, three ... Fire!!!" Yoh sung, picking up the burning things, and throwing them out the window. "Things on fire, things go boom, la la la la… la… hmmm," said Yoh, beginning to think. While Yoh was thinking, he called up someone on the phone, and Anna ran outside to see if she could save any of her things. Then out of nowhere, Anna looked up and saw…  
"LA LI HO!!!!!" Shindo-kun said happily, popping out of nowhere, then diapering in a BOOM!!!   
"That was odd…" Anna said, getting mad, and running inside to beat on Yoh. Right when she walked in the door though, she got poked in the eye, with none other than REN… (well, his hair is the one that poked her). "What's going on here!" she yelled, picking up Ren, and throwing him into a pile of Jell-O that Yoh had made.  
"We have all decided… that we hate you so much, that we are going to torture you ^^," Horo Horo said, walking from behind the Jell-O, with a spoon in his hand, and Jell-O all over his face.  
"You guys all hate me?" she asked, making a sad face.  
"^^ Yup!" Yoh, Ren, and Horo Horo all said at once.  
"Even I hate you, and I don't even know you," Malik said, with an orange cat on his head.  
"Yea, my gosh, who would ever like a snot nosed little brat, who's life is torturing others, watching soap operas, and getting fat?" Sasuke said, riding in on a duck, named Joe, and giving Malik a ride to a Bad Luck concert.  
"Everyone hates me…" she said, beginning to cry. "But I torture people to train them," she said, falling to her knees.   
"Face it Anna, lots of fans do like you and all… (hello people who like Anna, and are reading this fan fic, even though I told them not to) but we don't like you… at all… so… EAT SOME JELL-O!!!" Yoh said, stuffing Anna's face with green Jell-O, until her face turned red.   
"How's it feel to be forced to do something Anna?" Horo Horo asked, remembering his hard times at the kiddie table.  
"Yes, how about we make you do things that you don't want to do… AND HUCK YOU INTO YOH'S PILE OF JELL-O!!" Ren yelled with anger, crawling out of the green goo.  
"I'm… sorry," Anna said. "Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you guys?"  
"Ladies… this is where I… the supreme master comes in," Hao said, walking in the door, with bags in his hands.  
"I'm a guy" Horo Horo said… getting confused.  
Alright… how about we leave Hao to his work, go pick up Liserg, and go break dancing?" Yoh asked.  
"Sounds good," said Ren  
"Yea cool," Horo Horo said, who was braiding Hao's pretty hair.  
"Okay yea, stop that," Hao commanded  
"Yes sir," Horo Horo said obediently.  
"Okay… anyway I should be done in about 3 hours, come back then," Hao said, lifting up parts of Anna's hair.  
"Cool, see ya in 3 hours," Ren said, as he, Yoh, and Horo Horo walked out the door.  
  
3 hours later (Bah Bah Bum).  
"I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended so soon (yeah). You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky, I was changed. In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside). Was there that I realized, that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry (cry)." Ren and Horo Horo sung, happily. (I think they got drunk).  
"WHOA!!! What did you do to Anna?!" Yoh yelled, walking in the door behind the 2 Mandy Moore peoples.  
"I will answer that, as soon as you tell me why Horo Horo and Ren can sound exactly like Mandy Moore… because I heard there is a game that need her voice. I think the game is like… Kingdom Hearts, or something like that," Hao said, putting the finishing touches on Anna.  
"OH!!! KINGDOM HEARTS… ARES IS MANDY MOORE!!!!" Horo Horo yelled, feeling very smart.  
"Heh heh heh… yea and Sephiroth is Lance Bass," Ren said, beginning to laugh.  
"Quiet you… it's not my fault… it's the damn peoples fault!" Sephiroth said, coming out of no where, then disappearing again.  
"…Right…" Horo Horo and Ren both said.  
"I am finished!" Hao said happily, coming out of the room where he took Anna. "I gave her all my knowledge, and different fashion sense," he said.  
"Can we see her now?" Yoh asked, walking up to his brother.  
"Sure… Presenting… Anna," Hao said, as Anna walked out of the room. She had red streaks in her hair, was wearing black baggy jeans, and a hoody that had a big pot leaf in the centre of it. She was carrying a skateboard that also had a pot leaf on it, but also said "Got Pot".  
"WHOA… ANNA'S A BOARD-HEAD LIKE ME!" Horo Horo yelled, looking at the new Anna.  
"Hey dudes… wanna go bordin?" Anna asked, walking up to the boys, who had like… gone into shock.  
"She even talks like you Horo Horo!" Ren said… thinking "Aw Crap, another Ho Ho,"  
"So ya' all up to it?" she asked. "Or are you all a bunch of chickens that will be beaten by a girl," she said, trying to taunt them into going boarding with her.  
"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Ren yelled  
"I'm in," Yoh said, pulling his pot leaf infested board out.  
"Same!" Horo Horo said, putting wheels on his snowboard.  
"Isn't that to big to be a skateboard?" Yoh asked  
"No… I've done it before," he replied, putting his "skateboard" back in its case, then on his back.  
"Well… my work here is done… back to my home off the face of the earth," Hao said, walking off the face of the earth.  
"I never knew that was possible," Ren said, making a skateboard from scratch. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End of chapter one. Chapter 2 will be up soon after this. Peace out 


End file.
